Cain
by Do Not Refrigerate
Summary: "Stranger in the dark, the lonely night, heard your mother calling, where you been, Cain? Where you been?" Oneshot inspired by the song "Cain" by Cousin Marnie, following Stiles, Void!Stiles, and Scott in episodes 3x19 and 3x23.


**A/N: So I loved the song _Cain_ by Cousin Marnie ever since I first heard it during Season 4 of Teen Wolf, and I thought it seemed perfect for the office scene after the fight in 3x19. Thus, this came to be.**

 **Unfortunately, however, due to copyright laws, I could not make this a true songifc. (Thank you** **catspats31 for pointing this out.)** **Still, it sets the tone and is an amazing and haunting song, so I strongly recommend it.**

 **Reviews would be much appreciated... the ending was HARD to write!**

 **Also, 28 days until Season 5! Yay! Be sure to watch the trailer... so much happens in it!**

* * *

"I don't know where I've been but I swear to _God_ , it's me." Stiles called out to Scott, hoping, practically pleading that the werewolf would know that standing in front of him, holding the emitter, really was the boy that he had known for so long.

That's what Stiles was hoping.

The Nogitsune was hoping that too.

* * *

Stiles fell to his knees next to the downed police officer, fatally injured by the explosion, but yet unfairly in so much pain. _Oh God. Oh God… I did this,_ was all he could think. " _Scott!"_ Stiles yelled to his stunned best friend." "Scott!" Finally, his yelling got the werewolf's attention, and Scott ran to him. "Can't you do something?" Take his pain? Anything to make it easier?" Scott took a shaky breath and grabbed the man's hand. His face clenched as the pain was transferred from man to werewolf. The man looked up at the boy for just seconds, and fell back down, dead. Scott gasped. He had taken pain from so many creatures, but he had never taken the pain of a dying man. And he realized something- he had taken more than just the man's pain. He had felt his fear.

The poor man who gave his life for his town and the people he swore to protect was terrified of death.

"You need to get out here NOW!" The Sheriff commanded his son. _Stiles,_ Scott managed to think. _I need to get Stiles somewhere safe._ He stood and pulled his best friend and brother off of the floor and the two of them ran in a daze to the door and away from the destruction.

Away from the terrified fallen warrior.

* * *

"Please, don't… stop..."

"It's okay, it's okay…." The Nogitsune calmly purred, as if everything were fine. Of course, for it, everything was _perfect._ The built-up pain it could harvest from the young alpha was enough to feed it for _days_. And the power that gave it… it was so perfect.

The spirit possessing Stiles took the sword from the Oni in its hand and pushed it upwards and twisted it. Scott yelled in pain and the Nogitsune smirked. So much pain and strife. And fear. But it wasn't exactly fear. Both the Nogitsune and Stiles saw it in the werewolf's eyes: a mixture of fear for the future, worry for the girl that he loved now unconscious on the floor, horror for what the Nogitsune was doing to his best friend. There might have even been a hint of betrayal deep down. But there was a flicker of something even deeper that made the Nogitsune even happier and made Stiles feel a burst of shame- hope. Hope that Stiles could come back and stop what was happening. That they could together fix some of the wrong that had been done.

 _Oh God, Scott…_ Stiles thought. _I can't… I can't. It's too strong._

The Nogitsune kept purring away words happily.

"All that pain… you took it all…" Stiles could swear the Nogitsune was actually giggling in ecstasy.

"Now…"

 _No! Stop!_

"Give to me!"

What happened next Stiles would always feel shame for. Because he too felt the black pain coursing through his veins. But it wasn't just any pain... it was a drug. It was the feel of a rush of adrenaline. It was the taste of flame on skin. It was power.

Raw, uncut, _perfect_ power.

* * *

"Hey, you okay?"

 _Huh?_ "Yeah… yeah, you don't have to worry about me."

"Alright I'm going to say it. You look like you're dying. You're pale and you're thin and you look like you're getting worse. We're all sitting here thinking it. When we find the other you... is he going to look like he's getting better?"

 _Dammit, Isaac. Shut up,_ Scott mentally growled. But he had a positive facade to keep up. Still, he _could_ question. "What happens if _he_ gets hurt?"

Long pause.

"What, do you mean like if he dies, then do I die?" Pause, then a shrug. "I don't care. So long as no one else dies because of me." _Stop it, Stiles. Please just stop._ "I remember everything I did, Scott. I remember pushing that sword into you. I remember twisting it-"

"That wasn't you."

"Yeah, but I remember it. You guys gotta promise me. You can't let anyone else get hurt because of me."

 _You know I can't promise that, Stiles. You know I can't risk you._

Then Scott looked at Isaac for his response to Stiles' statement. He remained stony-faced and Scott changed his mind.

 _No. No, I'm not risking anyone._ He nodded at Stiles, confirming what Stiles had said, just not in the way he had meant it.

Somewhere, in a dark and damp basement, next to a terrified and tear-stained Banshee, the Nogitsune laughed.


End file.
